1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to estimating substances in blood using a noninvasive method.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical measurement method based on an infrared (Ir) ray or near infrared ray (NIR) may be used to estimate a level of a particular substance included in blood, for example, a blood sugar level or a neutral fat level in blood. When such an optical measurement method is used, it is possible to estimate a level of a particular substance which exists in a subject (e.g., human) in a non-invasive manner. As an example of the optical measurement method described above, there is a method of measuring and analyzing a scattered light signal.